Life Of Lies
by luckyducky93
Summary: Isabella Michelle Smyth woke up to make her homemade soup, only to find out she is not Isabella Smyth, but Isabella Stewart. She left her life of lies in DC and goes to Hogwarts to start her new life. HPOC DMOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…if you think a thirteen year old owns Harry Potter; you have issues (no offense!).

This fan fiction takes place in Harry's fourth year…why? Because that's my favorite book in the series! (lol)

I was supposed to be asleep, but I couldn't. I was on my way downstairs to make my late-night stew. I had created it in my pursue to become a chef. My mom said no, that there were other things in store. That was a warning, little did I realize.

The doorbell rang when I was on the fifth step from the top. I quickly retreated back behind the wall. I heard my mother's voice say, "Albus! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be…at that school?"

"I've come to talk to you about Isabella, Gina. She needs to transfer to Hogwarts."

"The reason she came to us was to cut her off from the magical world. I thought that we made a deal, that we'd let her go to England when she was sixteen. You're not the type to disregard a promise, Albus."

"I know. But, Gina, I have a feeling that Voldemort is planning something. We need her. She needs to help us."

Volde-who? Why would I need to go to England? I don't know anybody there!

"Albus, if you took her, she'd be faced with the death of her parents!" Mom and Daddy were going to die if I left? None of this made sense.

"Gina, I hate to push, but you're going to have to tell Isabella she's adopted someday."

"I'm what?" I screamed, running down the stairs. "What?" I said when I arrived in the kitchen. "Tell Isabella she's what?" A tear rolled down my cheek. My life here in D.C. was just a lie? Next they're going to tell me my name isn't Isabella Michelle and that dragons exist!

"Is, listen…"

"You never told me! How could you?" I screeched.

"Sweetie, Is, just let me explain!" My "mom" tried to get me to calm down.

"Is my name really Isabella Michelle Smyth? Or is that just another lie?"

"You're name is Isabella Michelle…" My "mom" took a deep breath. "Stewart." I looked at her in disbelief. I crossed my arms across my chest, taking whopping breaths and holding back tears. The old guy, who I assumed was Albus, looked at me, his blue eyes meeting my chocolate brown eyes. I tucked my blonde hair behind my ear, and the tears finally flowed. My life is a lie. I'm a lie. I just sat there sobbing, the adults just looking on, waiting for me to calm down. I sat on the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees, just sitting there, curled up on the floor, tears streaming down my face.

"Isabella, you have to come with me to England. There you will learn more about your future, and more importantly, your past." Our eyes locked again, a thin thread of understanding connecting us. I could tell that I could trust this man.

"Okay. Just let me pack." Gina (there's no way I'm calling her mom) looked hurt. I looked at her for a second, got up from the floor, and turned on my heel. I ran up to my room. I turned the silver antique doorknob, pushing the door open and entering my room. There was art on the walls, CDs on floor, cookbooks on the bookshelf. This was probably the last time in a long time that I would see this room. The room that I spent most of my life in…wait, screw that, the room in which Isabella Michelle Smyth spent her life. I felt my eyes welling up again. No, I will not cry. I'm too strong for that.

I pulled my trunk out of my closet, put it on the bed, and opened it. I shoved clothes in the dark wood box, some other essentials, my scrapbook, my beloved camera and extra film, and my favorite cookbooks. I'm still going to be a chef. Nobody can take away my love of cooking.

I slammed the trunk shut and pulled it downstairs. I headed toward Albus, ready to go, until Gina wrapped her arms around me. All my anger melted away temporarily, and I hugged her back. When we broke apart, I saw her eyes were red and puffy, yet she had a proud look on her face. "I'll miss you," I whispered. She took my hand, squeezed, and quickly let go. Yet another tear ran down my cheek. "Bye." I left with Albus, leaving my web of lies behind. I left with Albus, ready to start my new life.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Kat


End file.
